Probation
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: While Wanda was on Level Fourteen Probation, she learned that Mama Cosma was the deciding factor for whether or not she could keep her job! With her mother-in-law basing her grades on the fact that she hates Wanda and not on her merit, Wanda really doesn't think she'll be a godparent much longer...
1. Let the Torture Begin

**DGG: Hello, everyone. I have returned with another fairly-odd fic! I got the idea for this story from the ending of the episode "Where's Wanda?". I thought it was an interesting concept. What did happen while she was at fairy summer school with Mama Cosma?**

**So this is just a short story. It's only going to be four chapters long.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents. I'm just a fan writing for the fun of it!**

* * *

"Welcome to Level Fourteen Probation, fairy summer school. I'll be your teacher," the green-haired woman underlined the words on the chalkboard behind her, then turned around menacingly, "Mama Cosma. Your favorite mother-in-law."

"NO!" Wanda – the only fairy in the entire classroom – as she threw her hands in the air dramatically.

The elder fairy folded her arms across her chest smugly at the front of the class as she relished the swirly, pink-haired fairy's horror.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Wanda eyed her, placing her hands on her desk. "How can you be teaching me about godparenting? You were never a godparent!"

"No, I wasn't," she admitted nonchalantly, "but before I married Cosmo's father I studied here to become one. I did pass and received my godparenting license. I may have never been assigned to a child, but since I passed everything I was permitted to teach a class here. I taught here for three hundred years until my little Cosmo-lo-lo was born, and I decided to quit so that I could take care of him."

"You got your license, but you weren't assigned to any godchildren? How did you manage that?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.

Mama Cosma placed a scowl on her face at the memory.

"First off, I got married to a man who had no intention of becoming a godparent, and the birth of Cosmo's brother further prohibited me from being a godparent," the woman spoke bitterly. "He came along shortly after we were married, and my husband used him as his excuse for not wanting to be a godparent. At my husband's request of not wanting to split up our family, I decided not to be a godparent. That's why I became a teacher here instead."

"But you said you quit teaching…" Wanda furrowed her brows.

"Yes, I did, Poppet; however, I recently started teaching here again," the older woman's demeanor changed to her light and airy condescending tone. "And once I heard that you were going to be here, I just knew I had to teach you, dear. Now, let's get down to business," she changed the subject as she turned around to write on the chalkboard again. "This is a five-day course. This class is more about the mechanics of godparenting, the basic equipment and basic knowledge. You'll have mostly written tests with a few oral ones, and if you don't pass with at least a seventy-five percent or better, then I am able to revoke your godparenting license."

"What!" gasped Wanda, her pink eyes bulging from their sockets.

"Oh. Weren't you aware that the future of your job rests in my hands?" Mama Cosma smirked deviously as she turned around and motioned to herself.

"You…you can't be serious! None of the other probation levels had that as a consequence! Maybe a suspended license, but never a revocation!"

"This is level fourteen, Wanda. If you've made it up this far, then that means you have serious problems as a godparent. If you fail, you don't just get suspended, you lose your job."

The pink-haired fairy felt as though she had just been hit by a train. She could…lose her job?

"And wouldn't it just be a shame if you were separated from my darling boy?" taunted the older fairy.

Wanda gave her mother-in-law a deadpan stare. Was that what this was about?

"You…are you serious? You want me to flunk so that you can separate me and Cosmo?"

"Well, if that's what happens," she shrugged.

"So that's what this is?" the godparent spoke angrily. "It's just another ploy for you to be able to break us up? Well, I can tell you that it's not going to happen. I'll have you know that I received straight A's all my life, both in school and here at the Fairy Academy. You won't be able to break Cosmo and me up so easily," Wanda folded her arms matter-of-factly across her chest.

"Oh, we'll see," Mama Cosma raised an amused eyebrow. "Times have changed a little. Let's see if you've kept up with them."

"Nothing ever changes that much. I'll pass this class with ease."

"That's what you think, Wanda. I'm a very tough grader. You might not find this to be as easy as you think it's going to be."

"I'm not a terrible godparent! I know what I'm doing! This will be a snap," she snapped her fingers, then crossed her arms over her chest again confidently.

"All right then. Let's start. Name all the parts of a wand," Mama Cosma challenged.

"The base, the shaft, and the tip, also known as the star," the pink-haired fairy smiled.

"What's the standard wand used by fairy godparents?" the teacher placed her hands on her hips.

"An eight-inch black mahogany with a solid gold tip."

"How does a fairy go about granting a wish?"

"By waving their wand."

"What makes a fairy godparent's crown different from that of a crown worn by any other fairy?"

"A godparent's crown is certified by the Fairy Academy. It has a seal of approval under the third prong."

"And where is the…"

"Third prong positioned? So that it faces forward and is parallel with our faces."

"Ah! Don't interrupt!" scolded the fairy, holding up her right index finger. "What's the seal look like?"

"It's an engraving of a crown with a wand sticking through it and leaning on the right-hand side of the crown. The crown also has fairy wings engraved on either side of it. Anything else?"

"No. It's the end of this test," she spoke curtly. "You got three out of the six questions correct."

"What?" Wanda gawked, her arms falling to their sides.

"I believe that's a failing grade, Wanda," Mama Cosma spoke condescendingly.

"But…that's not possible! Those are the answers! Those have always been the answers!"

"You got all the parts of a wand right; however, the standard wand is now eight and a half inches."

"What! Cosmo and I weren't informed about this!" Wanda placed her hands on her hips.

"The extra half an inch helps fortify the wands better when bigger wishes are made. They are less able to crack. This is fairly new."

"How new?" Wanda demanded.

"The new standard was issued a few years ago. Old eight inch wands are still acceptable, but eight and a half inch ones are now preferred."

"But…that's not fair! If it's not required for everyone to get new wands, then…"

"Too bad. It's still the new standard," huffed Mama Cosma. "You didn't explain how a wand was to be waved."

"But every fairy waves their wand differently! You go with whatever works, so long as there is a waving motion involved!" cried Wanda.

"Your fourth answer was incomplete because a fairy godparent's crown is also extra-fortified so as to withstand the engraving of the seal placed in it! And the seal also has a line of five tiny stars right underneath the engraved crown!"

Wanda blinked. All right. She did forget about the little engraved stars, but the rest of the test just wasn't fair!

"This is ridiculous! You failed me on purpose!" Wanda jumped out of her seat.

"I did no such thing, Wanda," Mama Cosma waved her off. "It's not my fault if you're not the big-shot you always thought you were."

"What! That has nothing to do with…" Wanda shook her head angrily.

"Now, let's see," the mint-green fairy interrupted. "For tomorrow, your past performance will be evaluated."

"Past performance? What does this have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with this class! Your past performance would be why you were on probation in the first place! We'll see if you've learned anything from your past mistakes. However, judging by the fact that you're up to Level Fourteen Probation, you must not have learned very well. Class dismissed."

"Good. I'm ready to go home," Wanda seethed as she grabbed her wand.

"Oh, you won't be going home," the pink-haired fairy stared at her. "You'll be staying here at the Academy."

"Why?"

"Those are the rules. And the further away you are from my baby boy the better. Now get to your dorm. It's where you'll be staying all week."

Wanda sighed. With her mother-in-law as her teacher, this week was going to drag on forever. And if today was any indication of how the rest of the week would go – and she was fairly certain that it was – then she had a lot to worry about.

* * *

**DGG: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to throw me a review!**


	2. Time to Panic

**DGG: Hello, everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

Currently, Wanda was sitting on her bed in her dorm room in the corner with her head resting on her knees. She was still reeling from today's class session. She couldn't believe it had only been three days! Three days and that woman had her scared stiff about whether or not she was actually going to keep her job!

She honestly wasn't too worried at first. After all, she knew the answers! She was getting them right; however, Mama Cosma always found a way to deem most of her answers incorrect. Like today, for example. Today, her evil witch of a mother-in-law failed her on her first written exam. Her reasoning? Because she didn't write her answers in complete sentences! Mama Cosma never specified that she wanted the answers to be written out! The directions never said they had to be; however, the elder fairy merely told her that it was common knowledge and that she should have known how to properly formulate her answers.

Yesterday's evaluation of her past performance didn't go so well either. For a brief moment, Wanda had been certain she had nothing to worry about, but she had been very wrong. She was severely reprimanded for every wish gone awry, and wasn't really given a chance to explain what had happened. Most of the mishaps came from Cosmo's bumbling, and she was quite certain that Mama Cosma knew that; however, she was able to just twist everything to make Wanda alone look bad, thus getting her one step closer to having her license taken away.

From day one Wanda's original intent for the rest of the week had been to go back in and wipe the smug smirk off her mother-in-law's face; however, Mama Cosma held all the power in the classroom, and after today it was really starting to frazzle her nerves. She was worried. She was really, truly worried. She was actually dreading class tomorrow. Wanda ran her fingers through her pink hair. She loved her job, and Mama Cosma was only trying to get her fired so that she could make sure she and Cosmo weren't together! And that's what made this all the more unfair. She wasn't judging Wanda based on her skills or merit, but on the fact that that shrew didn't want her near her son. She really didn't know how much more of this she could take. She really wasn't sure she could withstand two more days without completely cracking…

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy and Cosmo were currently at the park sitting on top of the jungle gym with Cosmo disguised as a little green bird perched on the bars to Timmy's right.

"Wow, it sure has been quiet without Wanda around," Timmy spoke, looking down at his godfather.

"Yeah, I know. It's been really weird," Cosmo chirped.

"I'm still getting used to just saying 'Good morning, Cosmo,' instead of 'Cosmo and Wanda'. It's strange only having one of you here."

"This is the longest Wanda and I have been apart since we've been married," Cosmo sighed, bowing his head. "I wonder when she's coming back."

"Me too," Timmy frowned, then suddenly brightened. "Hey! Wanna go do something stupid and reckless since Wanda's not around to tell us not to?"

"You bet, Timmy!" Cosmo jumped into the air with a smile.

* * *

The next day, Wanda flew to class in a slump. What was the use? Flying in confidently wasn't going to help her, so she may as well show how she felt. Was that a way of showing the evil woman that she was winning? Probably. But with how depressed Wanda felt right now, she didn't really care.

"WANDA!"

The swirly-haired fairy immediately snapped to attention upon opening the door to the room. She blinked upon seeing how livid Mama Cosma was already.

"Are these really the types of wishes you let your godson wish for?" the elder fairy held up a file folder in her right hand, shaking it vigorously at her daughter-in-law.

"Like what?" Wanda winced. Timmy did, in fact, wish for a few irresponsible things, but as long as it wasn't banned by Da Rules, then they had no choice but to grant them.

"How about what happened yesterday!" the teacher slammed the file down on her desk beside her.

"Yesterday?" Wanda blinked. "What happened yesterday?"

"Timmy apparently wished for a large, fire-breathing dragon. It promptly started attacking the town, destroying buildings, throwing cars, crushing anything in its path! Apparently it knocked Cosmo's wand out of his reach, not that it would have mattered since dragons are impervious to magic!" she motioned with her hands dramatically.

"They're impervious to magical attacks! They can always be poofed somewhere else!" Wanda argued.

"Jorgen had to come in and get rid of it! Is that the type of thing you allow your godchildren to wish for? I'm surprised my son is still alive due to your reckless decisions!" Mama Cosma huffed as she folded her arms haughtily across her chest.

"My reckless decisions?" Wanda gawked. "I can't help what Timmy wishes for, or for what any godchild will wish for, especially if I'm not there!"

"I at least thought you were sensible! Cosmo doesn't know what he's doing! He'll happily grant any wish. You should know when something is too dangerous!" huffed the older female.

"Hey! Cosmo does know what he's doing! He just doesn't have the commonsense to stop and say, 'Hold on. I think that could be bad!' I…"

"How dare you insult my boy!" raged the mother as she threw her arms down to her sides, her hands balled up into fists.

"You, yourself, just said that he didn't know what he was doing!" the smaller fairy placed her hands on her hips. "I know you think he can't do anything without you, and that's why you want to keep him locked away all to yourself. You think you're the only one qualified to take care of Cosmo, but guess what? I've been married to him for nearly ten-thousand years! He clearly doesn't need you as much as you think!"

"How dare you!" the teacher seethed. "A boy will always need his mother! But you wouldn't know that!"

"Cosmo's not a baby anymore. Maybe he isn't the brightest fairy in the universe, but he's much better than he was. All he needed was someone to believe in him!" the pink-haired fairy threw her arms in the air.

"And you think that I don't have any faith in my baby boy?" Mama Cosma motioned toward herself.

"You have faith that he'll choose you over me, I'll give you that!" Wanda barked while folding her arms across her chest.

"And he will!"

"I haven't seen him do it so far!"

"That's it!" Mama Cosma shrieked. "I've had enough of this. I'm not waiting until tomorrow. Hand over your license!" she extended her right hand.

The pink-haired fairy felt as though a steamroller just drove over her chest as her arms dropped to her sides.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"You heard me," the older fairy smirked.

"But…this is a five-day course. It's only the fourth day! You can't do this!" Wanda shook her head.

"Honestly, Wanda. Do you really think another day would have made me change my mind? Besides, you haven't passed a single thing since coming here. If I were you, I'd start packing up my things and moving back to Fairy World now," Mama Cosma chortled.

"But…but you can't do that…" she breathed, horror evident in her rosy eyes.

"I will admit that I can't turn in anything until tomorrow, but I'm taking away your license now. Tomorrow when I present your grades to the Academy, it will become official."

"They'll never believe you!" the godmother cried, growing frantic. "They know my track-record! They'll know that I couldn't have possibly failed!"

"We'll see, Wanda. Start packing your things. After tomorrow, I'll make sure you never see my son again."


	3. Ultimatum

"Wanda! You're back!" cried Timmy happily, who still appeared to be singed from the previous day's wish.

"So how bad was it? Are you off probation now?" asked Cosmo, equally as singed.

"Didn't you guys clean yourselves up at all after yesterday?" Wanda frowned.

"Um…" the boys exchanged glances with one another.

Wanda just shook her head, using her magic to return them to their normal states.

"Aw!" Timmy stamped his foot.

"But we liked our filth where it was!" complained Cosmo.

Wanda didn't reply. Instead she just hovered in place above Timmy's bed with tears glossing over her eyes.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" asked Timmy.

"What happened?" frowned Cosmos.

"I just…I…I have bad news," her voice quivered. The two males looked at her expectantly. "My license has been revoked."

"What?" Timmy's face fell.

"Revoked?" Cosmo cocked his head to the left in confusion.

"It was taken away, Cosmo. I'm not allowed to be a fairy godparent anymore," tears poured down Wanda's cheeks.

"But why?" asked Timmy.

"It…it's all Mama Cosma's fault," the female fairy attempted to calm her breathing.

"Mama? What did she do?" Cosmo cocked his head to the other side this time.

"Level fourteen probation was fairy summer school. My teacher was Mama Cosma."

"No way!" the child cried.

"She rigged everything so that I would fail all my tests. Tomorrow she's going to present my grades to the Academy, and when that happens, they're officially going to revoke my godparenting license."

"But…but, Wanda, you couldn't have failed all your tests. You've never failed anything ever!" Cosmo protested. "You always had straight A's! You…you couldn't have…"

"I wouldn't have failed if anyone but Mama Cosma had been my teacher!" Wanda suddenly snapped, causing Cosmo to jump back in surprise.

"What did she do? Like how did she rig the questions?" asked Timmy.

"Cosmo," she looked at him, calming down a bit, "how do you grant a wish?"

The emerald-haired fairy gulped. He hated being asked questions like this on the spot.

"Um…with magic?" he winced.

Wanda chuckled.

"No, Honey. I mean, when Timmy makes a wish, what do we do in order to grant that wish?"

"You wave your wands," Timmy answered for him, since Cosmo's expression remained like a deer in headlights.

"Exactly," Wanda nodded. "And that's what I said."

"And you got it wrong?" asked Cosmo.

"She told me that I got it wrong because I didn't say _how _the wand was waved."

"Does it matter?" the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"But…we wave our wands differently, Wanda," Cosmo frowned as he looked down at the wand in his left hand, then back up his wife. "I…I didn't know there was a wrong way to wave it."

"There isn't! That's the thing!" Wanda shouted, causing the boys to jump a little. "Every fairy has their own little way of waving their wand. So long as the wand gets waved, then it doesn't matter. But Mama Cosma decided that that wasn't good enough. She did that with every one of my answers! She asked trick questions, she failed me when I didn't write complete sentences, she revoked my license a day early all because we got into an argument today! She's just trying to separate Cosmo and me again! It isn't fair!"

The female hunched over, covered her face with her hands, and began to cry. Cosmo immediately rushed to her side and embraced his wife.

"So she's just judging you on the fact that she doesn't like you?" Timmy frowned. "But you've been a godmother for like…nearly as long as you've been married, right? So you must have been doing something right, right? The Fairy Academy can't just deny that, can they?"

"I wouldn't think so, but…who knows, Timmy," Wanda buried her face into Cosmo's chest as he tightened his embrace and rested his chin on her head.

"Well, we won't let her get away with this!" the brunette cried with determination as he balled his right hand into a fist and slammed it into his left palm.

"I don't know how to get around it, Timmy," the pink-haired fairy sniffed as she turned her head to face her godson. "She's the one who's holding all the power in this situation. I mean she was able to twist all my answers around and somehow make them wrong. She'll hand in my grades, and who are they to dispute them?"

"But you're one of the smartest people I've ever met!"

"Thank-you, Timmy," Wanda hiccupped. "But I think they're going to take into consideration that I'm on level-fourteen-probation. You have to screw up quite a few times to get to that point…"

"But that's my fault, not yours!" Cosmo interjected as he pushed her back so that she would look into his eyes.

"That doesn't matter," she shook her head. "I was the one stuck with being on probation this time. With that in mind, they're probably not going to care how I did in the past. They're going to see all F's, and that I'm on level-fourteen-probation, and then take away all my godparenting privileges."

* * *

That night after they had tucked Timmy in and retreated to their magical castle for the night, Cosmo held his wife until she cried herself to sleep; however, even after she had finally drifted off, Cosmo couldn't get his eyes to stay shut. He stared upward at the ceiling in their bedroom with all sorts of thoughts running through his mind. That was a new occurrence for him. He had thoughts, of course. He had thoughts about cheese and how yummy it was. He thought about Wanda giving him little kisses – he liked that thought. And he thought about eating cheese while Wanda gave him little kisses. How great would that be? But those were good little thoughts. Simple little thoughts. Right now his thoughts were racing around in his head and he just couldn't ignore them or shut them out.

Wanda was going to lose her job? That couldn't be! She loved being a godmother! Making their godchildren happy always put the biggest smile on her face. Wanda was the mothering type. She'd loved helping all the godkids they'd ever had. She always treated their godkids like they were her own children, so how could anyone even possibly consider taking away her license? It didn't make any sense, even if his mama had been her teacher. Would his mama really make Wanda fail on purpose? Well, there was only one way to find out. He quietly slipped out from under the covers and poofed himself to his mama's house.

* * *

"Cosmo, Dear! What a surprise!" the mother smiled eagerly upon seeing him at the door. "What brings you here at this late hour? Was it Wanda? Are you fighting? Did she hurt you? Oh come in, Dear. You must be tired. Let's get you to your room!"

"Mama, wait," Cosmo frowned as he floated into the house.

"Wait for what?" she closed the wooden door.

"Mama, can I ask you something?" he looked at her sheepishly.

"Of course! Anything!" she smiled.

"You were Wanda's teacher for her probation, right?"

The mother's smile instantly disappeared at that question. What was this about?

"Yes…" she eyed her son skeptically.

"You…you wouldn't make her lose her job…would you?" Cosmo fiddled with his hands as he asked the question.

"Make her? Of course not, Cosmo!" the mother waved him off. "I didn't make her lose her job. If she doesn't know the answers…"

"But she does know the answers! She knows all the answers, Mama!" Cosmo cried, startling the female. "Wanda never flunked anything, especially not while we were at the Fairy Academy!"

"Times have changed though," Mama Cosma shrugged.

"No, Mama! Wanda knows what she's doing! I'd be really lost without her! She's helped me every step of the way! I can't be a godparent without her!"

"Oh, Cosmo," she smiled knowingly. "You don't need her. All you need is me!"

"No, I need Wanda!" Cosmo stamped his foot in the air.

"What?" the mother gawked.

"Mama, Wanda helped me through our godparent training. When I thought I couldn't do it or pass, she believed in me, and she never stopped believing in me! I know I can do this if Wanda's with me!" he explained.

Mama Cosma put a scowl on her face as well as her hands on her hips.

"Cosmo, _I_ believe in you. And if you can't be a godparent without Wanda, then you won't be. And that will be perfectly fine. I'll take care of you then!"

"No!" shouted the fairy, shaking his head.

"What?"

"No, Mama! If Wanda can't be a godparent, then I'll quit too because it wouldn't be fair if I was a godparent and she wasn't! And we'll both go back to our house here in Fairy World!"

"No, Cosmo, no! You can't do that!" the woman shook her head while flying over and placing her hands on his arm comfortingly.

"Did Wanda really fail, or did you fail her on purpose?" Cosmo frowned, his eyes determined as he ripped his arm away from her.

"Cosmo-lo-lo…" she frowned.

"She said you did it on purpose, so did you? Did you do it on purpose?" Cosmo stared his mother down.

"I just…"

"Because Wanda loves being a godmother. It makes her so happy! Even happier than chocolate makes her. So if you fail her on purpose, and take away her happiness, then I will never forgive you! Ever!" Cosmo shouted, tears in his eyes.

"Cosmo, you don't mean that!" the mother gasped.

"Yes, I do! I can't stand to see Wanda upset, and if you make her that way, then I'll never talk to you again!"

* * *

**DGG: Thanks for reading, everyone. There's just one chapter to go, so I'll try to put it up by this coming weekend. Don't forget to review!**


	4. The Decision

**DGG: Hello, everyone! I am back with the final chapter! Yes, it is over already. I've never really written a short-story before...or do you count one-shots as short stories? I don't know. Whatever. It was something a little different to do. So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

There weren't many things that scared Mama Cosma, but losing her baby boy topped her small list of fears. She'd already lost him once to that pink-haired temptress, but she was bound and determined to get him back.

But now Mama Cosma had a new fear: the fear of her son hating her. She never thought such a thing could happen. He'd never raised his voice to her before! He must have gotten that mouth from Wanda. That girl did nothing but teach her precious son bad manners! Cosmo couldn't see it, but she just wanted what was best for him, and that was to get him as far away from Wanda as possible.

Cosmo was just confused. He wouldn't just not talk to her anymore! She was his mother, after all. She was the first person to ever be there for him. She was the first person to ever love him! There was no way he could overlook that. Then again, that hussy was able to take her precious boy away from her. She caused Cosmo to constantly sneak around and tell her lies when he was younger, so who knows what sorts of things she filled his head with since they'd been living together! Well, if Cosmo was even thinking about alienating her, then clearly Wanda must have convinced him that a mother was just not important anymore.

The mint-green fairy fumed at that thought as she drummed her fingers on her kitchen table. The sooner she turned in Wanda's grades the better. She would lose her job and be away from her precious Cosmo-lo-lo forever.

Yes. It was coming together. Soon Wanda would be out of Cosmo's life for good. She would make sure of it. But what if Cosmo held true to his word? What if doing this actually did make him hate her? Cosmo wasn't usually one to get mad, but she knew that if he ever was, just the slightest distraction would cause him to forget about his bad mood, so with any luck he had forgotten all about what he'd said the night before.

Then again, as much as she didn't want to admit it, Cosmo had changed a lot. He certainly wasn't shy and timid like he was while growing up; he'd come out of his little shell. He wasn't afraid to stand up for something anymore, and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew he loved that other woman. But he was still the same deep down. He would always listen to his mother in the end. He always did anytime she was around, so she had no doubt in her mind that she would win her son back.

Then again, what if there was that small chance that she couldn't?

She shook her head. What was she talking about? Of course she could! But…No! This was what she'd always wanted. This was finally the perfect chance to get Wanda out of her son's life! She'd thought about this! The female gulped as she picked up her folder, which held Wanda's grades, and poofed herself to the Fairy Academy.

* * *

Ever since Wanda woke up, there were tears streaming down her face. She'd tried her best to stop them, but her imminent job-termination kept looming over her like a dark cloud. Currently, she was flying around hers and her husband's room slowly grabbing some of her things and putting them in a suitcase, which sat open on top of her dresser.

"Wanda," Cosmo suddenly poofed into the room. "Wanda, what are you doing? You've been in here all morning."

"What's it look like?" she asked while trying to restrain a sob. "Today is when your mother shows the Academy my grades. My career is over, Cosmo."

"No, it's not, Wanda," he frowned as he flew toward her.

"Yes, it is!" Wanda suddenly snapped, causing the male to jump. "Cosmo, I'm going to lose my job! And if the Fairy Academy revokes your license, you can never get it back! It's not like retiring or letting it expire. You can always get it renewed if that happens, but if the Fairy Academy takes it away themselves, then there's no renewing it ever. There's no talking them into getting it back either! If they think someone is a danger to the kids, then they'll never let them near a human child again! Because of my probation level and the grades your mother is going to turn in today, they're going to think I'm completely inept! I can't believe this is happening!" Wanda plopped down on the edge of the bed, placing her head in her hands.

"No, Wanda," Cosmo sat beside her and placed his left arm across her shoulders. "I won't let them. You don't deserve to lose your job. You love it too much. I can't see you being anything but a godmother."

"Thank-you, Sweetie," she lowered her hands and smiled at him. "That's very sweet."

"But, Wanda, if you can't be a godparent anymore, then neither can I. You're the only reason I'm a godparent in the first place. Remember? They almost didn't let me be one."

"I remember," Wanda placed her right hand on her husband's cheek.

"They said if you weren't there, then I couldn't be a godparent," Cosmo's voice cracked as his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Honey. You're an excellent godfather. Even when I'm not around."

"But…you've never not been around," he blinked at her.

"Not true," she sat back. "What about the time Timmy switched brains with Vicky's dog?"

"I didn't grant any wishes though."

"Well, what about this past week? You did all right. Well, you did until two days ago."

"See? I always mess things up," Cosmo bowed his head in shame.

"Maybe, but you went for a couple of days without anything major happening," Wanda smiled at him as she cupped his face in her hands. "You're perfectly capable at doing this alone."

"But I don't want to do this without you!" he cried. "If you can't be a godmother, then I won't be a godfather!"

Wanda smiled as she pulled her husband into a grateful hug.

"But what about Timmy? We can't just leave him. That's not fair to him," Wanda pulled away from him.

"But…it's not fair to you if I'm a godparent and you're not," the male blinked.

"Maybe not, but it's even more unfair to Timmy. He'll either be assigned new fairies or he'll have his memory erased. We can't let that happen to him. I want you to stay with him until he outgrows fairies."

"But, Wanda…"

"No buts, Cosmo," the swirly-haired female held up her index finger to silence him. "Once Timmy's too old for fairies, then you can join me back in Fairy World."

"But you'll be so far away, Wanda," the male's lip quivered.

"We'll still be able to see each other sometimes," Wanda stroked his left cheek to calm him. "It's just that unfortunately, if I'm not a licensed godparent, then I'm not really supposed to be anywhere near Timmy."

Tears filled Cosmo's eyes again. He didn't want Wanda to be so far away. None of this was fair! Wanda was going to lose her dream job, Timmy was going to lose his godmother, Wanda couldn't be around them, and it was all his doing. He just didn't want to get Wanda in even bigger trouble, so that's why he'd sent her to Chocolate City, Utah in the first place. But his good intentions backfired – like always – and it caused Wanda to lose her job. He pulled her back into a warm hug. How did she ever put up with him?

"Cosmo, Wanda!" Timmy called from his bedroom.

The two fairies reluctantly pulled apart then poofed themselves into Timmy's room.

"We have company," Timmy frowned as he motioned toward the large, muscular fairy standing on the other side of the room.

"Wanda," boomed Jorgen's voice.

Everyone gulped as they awaited his news. He stared them down with a look that could peel the skin off an apple. The silence was almost too much. If he was going to say it, then why couldn't he just get it over with?

"Wanda," he spoke again in his authoritative manner, "we received your grades from your punishment of fairy summer school. And although it pains me to do this, it comes as no surprise to me that," he whipped out a tiny piece of plastic and extended it to the female fairy, "you passed."

"What?" the three tinier creatures gasped.

"What?" Jorgen raised an eyebrow at them, confused by their surprise. "If you don't want your license back…"

"No, no! I do!" Wanda took the card gratefully.

"You are no longer on probation. Your name has been cleared. But don't think this means the two of you can slack off now. I won't hesitate to put you back on probation, understand?"

The fairies nodded, and Jorgen banged the base of his massive wand on the floor, causing a massive explosion as he left the room.

"Wanda, you got your license back!" smiled the child. "But I thought Mama Cosma was going to fail you."

"I thought so too," she spoke quietly as she just stared at her re-issued license.

"This is great, Wanda! Now you can still be a godmother!" Cosmo smiled as he hugged his wife happily.

"Yeah," she smiled back, still in a state of shock.

"Let's celebrate by getting some ice cream!" suggested Timmy.

"Yeah, Wanda, let's go get ice cream!" agreed the green-haired male.

"Um. You two go ahead. I'll catch up in a second."

"What's wrong?" Cosmo frowned as he cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing," she shook her head numbly. "I'll just be a second, okay?"

"Okay. Come on, Timmy! Ice cream!" the eager male took out his wand and poofed himself and Timmy to the kitchen.

The pink-haired fairy stayed hovering in place above the floor for a moment as she kept her eyes firmly upon her license. How? How was it possible? Her mother-in-law had told her specifically that she was going to fail her. And how could she have passed when all her grades had been F's? It just wasn't adding up.

"There are other ways of separating the two of you," spoke the older female's British voice from across the room as though she were reading her daughter-in-law's thoughts.

Wanda gasped as she turned around to find Mama Cosma hovering a few feet away.

"I…I don't understand," the pink-haired female raised a skeptical eyebrow at the older woman. "I flunked everything. How could I have passed?"

"Are you complaining?" she raised her eyebrows.

"No, I'm just confused. It's not like you to grant me any form of mercy."

"As it happened there were more important things at stake," Mama Cosma folded her arms across her chest.

"What's more important to you than trying to get Cosmo back all to yourself?" Wanda knitted her eyebrows.

"Cosmo's love for me."

"What?" the godmother blinked.

"He came to me last night begging for me to not fail you in this course."

"And… you listened?"

"He threatened to never speak to me again. The risk of losing my baby boy's love was more important to me. So I changed your grades and presented them to the Fairy Academy," the mother frowned.

"Wow. I…I don't know what to say…"

"Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself," she placed a scowl on her face. "I wasn't doing it for you. I was doing it for Cosmo. Like I said before, there are other ways to separate the two of you, and one of these days it will happen."

"I doubt that," Wanda huffed as she placed her license into her back pocket.

"We'll see, Dear. Don't get too comfortable. You may have won this round, but this is far from over."

"I accept your challenge. And…thanks."

"Hmph," the older woman snorted. "Consider this the last time I do anything even remotely nice for you. I'll get my Cosmo back. You'll see."

Wanda gave the mother a smug smirk as she poofed out of the room and back to Fairy World. The pink-haired fairy shook her head. That woman was just going to have to realize that nothing she did would ever break her and Cosmo up. Wanda chuckled as she looked down at the "ring" on her finger, which was actually the chewed pen cap of Cosmo's favorite pen. He had gone to his mother to try and make her change her mind? She hadn't known that. But it obviously worked. Cosmo may be a bit slow, but he was certainly the sweetest fairy she'd ever met. The godmother smiled again before finally poofing downstairs to join the boys who were munching away on their bowls of ice cream at the table.

"Took you long enough," Timmy looked up.

"Yeah, what were you doing?" asked Cosmo.

Without answering, Wanda flew over and gave her husband a tiny peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he grinned.

"For being the best husband I ever could have asked for," she batted her eyes.

"Really?" he blushed.

"Mhm," the female nuzzled her nose against his.

"Child in the room!" Timmy piped up as he gagged from their show of affection.

Wanda laughed as she poofed herself a bowl of ice cream and joined the boys at the table. She didn't contribute much to the conversations that were happening. She mainly just listened, relishing the fact that she was still able to listen to their conversations since just moments before she thought she'd have to leave the two of them. She still couldn't truly believe that Mama Cosma would actually change her grades so that she could keep her job though. She thought nothing could change that woman's mind, especially when it involved getting rid of her. But Cosmo had been able to do it, and now Wanda could keep her job! Cosmo may have been a mama's boy, and may not always be able to catch on when something bad was happening, but if need be he would stick up for his wife, and that was way more than Wanda could have ever asked for.

So let Mama Cosma attempt to break them apart. She knew nothing would work. Cosmo loved her, and she loved him. But she wasn't going to worry about that right now. Right now she just wanted to spend time with her boys. After the turmoil she'd been in for the past five days – and especially the turmoil she'd been in since the night before – she was going to make every minute count.

She loved her job. She loved her husband. And even though she had to deal with Mama Cosma's crazy schemes, she wouldn't trade her life for anything.

* * *

**DGG: Aw. Such a sweet little ending...I always feel like my endings are weird or cliche or something. I don't know. Oh well.**

**Thanks to all that have read and reviewed. I hope you all enjoyed it! **


End file.
